cityspacefandomcom-20200213-history
The Language of Design
'(13037873) BE1380 – Cityspace' 'Proportion' Cityspace from the outside is a very tall building approximately 16m tall which is what I would expect from a university building that was built to house many different activities one of which is a sports hall. It is longer than it is wide and stretches back twice as much to accommodate all the facilities. As a result it takes the shape of two rectangles with the shorter rectangle at the front. Cityspace does have units in a sense that there is two different size rectangular shaped buildings but they are both joined together to make the same complete building. In this case I think that the proportion of this building does enhance the design. I like the smaller building at the front, which is still big, and then you enter the larger building at the back to the more important features. Scale The building in real life is actually very tall but not too tall the it encompassing. The way they achieved this is naturally they built a tall building, I think that the window positioning along the side of the southern wall with some of them being up high make people look up and realise how tall the building is. I think the contrast of the white facade and the black facade makes the white facade look more imposing and the building bigger than it is, it also gives it stronger look. Rhythm Cityspace doesn't have a continuous rhythm like a lot of other university buildings. The south façade with its multiple windows, some being larger than others and some being higher placed on the wall. This creates randomness to the wall which doesn't appear on the any of the other walls. I think the south façade is just to create interest and not for function because the windows could be orientated better or shaped differently to create a more functional experience. I like the randomness on each different view point of the building because it creates something more enjoyable to look at and surprising. Form The form of a building normally refers to the shape or configuration of a building both on the inside and the outside. Some can form to a geometric pattern in the format of honeycomb shaped cladding, cylindrical domes etc. As i said in the proportion section cityspace from a 3D bird size view looks like it is made up of two rectangular buildings joined together to create one building. I like the shape of the windows on the south façade because they look like the blocks from tetris which I don't think they intended. Texture Cityspace uses a lot of concrete to create the external walls which is of course a great material to use and I think it looks really nice on this building. Also with the added glass to make the windows and make up a lot of the east façade main feature which compliments it very well. Colour Colour is actually quite important to a building and in some cases can make or break it. In cityspace's case the white concrete I think makes the building look bigger than it is and makes it look clean and firendly ot enter. Also some of the glass on the south façade being stained green and lime green adds a really nice colourful feature to the building and at night it looks especially beautiful. The stained glass just gives the building something extra and compliments the building extremely well.